


Can you do me a favour? Of course, I'd walk through fire for you.

by MamaFratelli



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFratelli/pseuds/MamaFratelli
Summary: El needs some help on a night out and calls Mike. Can Mike control confessing everything to El or does love lead the dance..
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been an age. Hope you are all safe and well and looking forward to holiday season!! This was just a little thing pulled together to dust off the cobwebs not a big fan but hopeful the next will be better.

He was antsy. The run he'd done after work had helped but now, sitting on his couch alone, he couldn't be still. He stood, paced around the apartment, and then dropped back onto the cushions. Bob, feeling his master's tension, put his head in Mike's lap and whined softly.

"I know. A couple of awesome guys like us should not be alone on Friday night. Right buddy? Guess we'll just do some male bonding."

He had considered going out alone. There were several bars he dropped into now and then, with the Party. If he really wanted to, he was sure he could end the night with some company. But reality bites, and his reality said that the only company he really craved, he couldn't have.

Lifting himself off the couch with a groan he walked to the kitchen, opened a cupboard and took down a packet of popcorn. He tossed it into the microwave and was about to press start when he heard his phone chime.

"Hey Ellie Bear. You missing me?"

His voice was light and teasing but his mind flipped quickly through a list of reasons she might be calling. He wavered between concern for her safety and interest in her story. It seemed like a long time before she spoke.

"Mike, don't you owe me a favor?"

"Pretty sure I don't El. But it sounds like you might owe me one before the night is over. What's up?"

"Okay. I don't have much time so here goes. There's a group of people Max and I meet up with now and then to go dancing. Anyway, tonight we're at Upside Down and one of the girls showed up with her cousin from Texas. What a piece of work! He will not leave me alone no matter what I tell him. I know I could kick his ass Mike, but I don't want to alienate these people, you know? So, I finally told him I have a boyfriend but he doesn't come clubbing with me very often because he works. I thought he'd back off – but he swears he'll fight to the death for me and I should forget about anyone else but him… what a mess." El punctuated her monologue with a groan, then took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "Mike, if you'll help me get out of this, I will most definitely owe you one."

Mike had gone through a rapid succession of emotions as his friend spoke. Relief. She might be in trouble, but she was in no real danger. Confusion. It was a bit of a convoluted story. Delight. She needed help and she was calling him to get it. Plus, she was willing to pretend that he was her boyfriend – even if it wasn't real (on her part)- he'd sign up for that job any day.

Without hesitation Mike replied. "Okay, El. But here's the deal, you have to do anything I ask for one whole weekend. Promise you will and I'll come rescue you."

There was a brief beat when he wasn't sure she was going to answer, before he barely heard her say, "I promise Mike." Then louder, "Now hurry up. And wear something nice. I told them you were hot. "

"Oh, I knew it!" he teased with a laugh. "I'll be hot, don't worry."

"Oh no, here he is again. Please hurry."

Mike hung up his phone and paused before he stood up. He was pleased that El had called him – they both knew he would go to her aid any time, any place, but he felt a little buzz in his chest over this request. She wasn't in real danger and she could undoubtedly handle the situation herself. He hoped she'd decided to call him because part of her wanted him at the bar with her tonight. Maybe she was comfortable enough with their relationship (he'd call it the r word in his own mind if he wanted to) to take a little step closer. It definitely had his head spinning.

With a huge grin, Mike Wheeler headed for the bedroom with a sorrowful look in Bob's direction. "Sorry about the bonding time buddy, but I've got a date."

********************************************************

Upside Down was a new club with a clientele that Lucas had constantly referred to as the creme de la creme of Chicago. Mike handed his keys to the valet with a sizable tip. "Keep it safe." The young man looked at the money in his hand and assured him he would.

At El's request Mike had put a little extra effort into choosing his attire for the evening. He often wore patterned jumpers that his mum still sent him and because he was soft at heart, but tonight he'd gone with a frankly expensive looking, dark green shirt, black jeans and a blazer. He'd put a little product in his hair and was satisfied with the total effect as he checked the mirror on his way out. 

Now, as he confidently waited in line, his stomach flipping slightly at the prospect of seeing El, he would be lying if he wasn't pleased with the number of female eyes that followed his every move with interest. Having spent most of high school a social outcast he was content to find that once the bubble of high school ended so did stereotypes and so what if he was slightly nerdy, it was working for him. 

When he entered the club, Mike headed to the bar. He ordered a beer and used the wait time to scan the room. He had spotted El immediately. He would like to say it was because she was taller than most women but no she wasn't there, was just some sort of magic pull that Mike had found between them ever since they first met her and Max on a night out at a Barcade three years ago. In fact Mike was certain no matter where he was, he had El radar and it was just natural for him to seek her out. She was dancing with Max whose fiery red hair and exuberant dance moves meant there was quite a space forming round them. Mike chuckled at her resourcefulness. No dolt from Texas was going to bother her when she was on the dance floor Max.

When his drink arrived, Mike tipped the bartender and moved to the edge of the room. He took a couple drinks from his glass, then put it on a small table, took his blazer off and hung it on the chair. Before he could even move away from the table towards the dance floor, a slightly unsteady but vlattractive blonde in a bright blue dress was leaning in to him.

"You look lonely," she started out and then giggled.

"Whilst that's very kind I can assure you that I am not," Mike replied with a grin, "I'm taken." And it sent a little shock through him to realize just how true those words really were.

The song that was playing was about to end when Mike approached El on the dance floor. She was obviously having a good time as she danced; dressed all in black, her dress suggestive rather than revealing, hair pulled into a high, smooth pony tail, makeup dusky, heels unbelievably high and eyes half closed. The sight of her made Mike swallow reflexively. She was the most beautiful woman in the place – he wasn't biased- and he was struck, again, by how badly he wanted to be close to her.

He stood still and made himself relax, waiting for her to notice him. When she did, the evening was instantly worth whatever effort he had to put out, because she smiled at him, not in relief, but with genuine delight as she opened her arms and flowed into his.

Mike didn't hesitate. He drew her in, then moved back just enough to lock his gaze with hers before he leaned in and kissed her. Nope. Not the tentative, pretend fake boyfriend kiss he should have given her. Emotion won out, this was the real deal. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer before one slid slowly up her spine, ending in her hair, fingers wide, holding her head possessively. His mouth was open with just a hint of frantic and the kiss wasn't short but instead went on and on.

When he finally pulled away slightly to catch his breath, his eyes were still locked with hers. He hadn't missed the gasp she emitted as his lips had first touched and then owned hers. Panting slightly she whispered "Mike" into his ear. He knew she intended it to indicate displeasure, maybe even confusion with what had just happened – but failed miserably.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before letting his lips settle just below her ear. "Come on El," he said softly so that only she could hear. "If we were dating, I would never miss the opportunity to kiss you like that, especially in this room. Do you have any idea how many of these people hate me right now? Watch the bar, in the next five minutes there will be a line of guys and girls up there buying drinks. They just decided to get drunk because they're not going to be the one to take you home tonight."

El might have blustered through some kind of lame argument, if she had been able to form words, but couldn't. She did manage to give her head a tiny shake followed by a barely there, self-conscious smile. Mike grinned when he noticed a hint of a blush moving up her cheeks. He put one hand gently against her warm face before leaning close to her ear once again.

"You might act like you're glad to see me, too, if you want anyone to believe I'm your "boyfriend"," he chided, a smirk firmly in place.

El went still in his arms. Mike held his breath trying to see what he'd said to upset her. His concern disappeared as she clasped her hands together behind his neck and pulled him close. She placed several small, gentle kisses to the corners of his mouth before sinking into a deep kiss. When she pulled away from him, she maintained her grasp on his neck and with a quiet but strong voice said, "I am."

They moved slightly apart and danced. The first song was fast, with a heavy beat. Mike stayed close enough that she could move and sway inside the relaxed circle of his arms. She was beautiful at her worst, but when she danced it brought out the most graceful, feminine side that she tried to keep hidden. Even though she seemed to be absorbed in the music with her eyes half closed and a secretive smile on her face, he knew she was watching him, never taking her eyes off his face for more time than it took her to spin around.

When the music ended again he asked if she wanted to sit down and have a drink, but when she heard the soft, slow beginning of one of her favorite songs she shook her head and pulled herself into his arms again. Without releasing her hands that were still clasped behind his head, she moved until there was no space between them and laid her head carefully on his chest.

"I can hear your heart."

Mike chuckled as he pushed his face against the top of her head. "So you can hear how fast it's beating? You know that's what you do to me, right? He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be quite so honest with her, he just felt that all bets were off and for once she didn't seem to mind.

After a half hour of dancing they were both ready for a drink and a little rest. Mike took El's hand gently in his, grabbed his jacket and led her toward the table she had pointed out to him earlier.

There were seven people seated around the table and only one empty chair. When they stopped next to the empty spot El did a quick round of introductions.

"Hey, this is my boyfriend Mike. See, I told you he was real." El paused and gave him an almost shy smile while she waited for the gang to finish laughing.

"Mike, this is Jen and Trevor, Stacey and Blake, and Carol and Tommy. Oh, and this is Stacey 's cousin Troy from Dallas. Everybody, this is Mike."

Mike had smiled and nodded to each couple as they had been introduced but when El got to Troy, Mike's face was expressionless except for a slight narrowing of his eyes. 

Mike Wheeler used his polite disposition to his advantage in his work and private life. Many people had never seen him as anything other than a well mannered, laid back guy. But those that really knew him, especially El and the Party, knew that he also had a serious, determined and loyal badass side that no one should ever ignore. At that moment she felt a little sorry for Troy and hoped that he would cut his losses and find another "pretty gal" to chase after for the rest of the evening.

Mike sat in the last empty chair and pulled El into his lap. He didn't know how obvious he needed to be to get the message across to cousin Troy, but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to spend as much of the night as possible with El in his arms. The conversation around the table went well. Several of the guys asked Mike what he did for a living and each got a generic reply.

After several minutes, Blake announced he was heading to the bar and took orders for refills. He gave Mike a small sideways look to which he stood up quickly and offered to help.

Standing in line at the bar, Blake didn't waste any time getting to the point. "Hey man. I'm sorry about Troy, he's not really a total jerk, just clueless. But I wanted to tell you that you don't have anything to worry about – not that Troy's worth your time of day. El's a cool girl and she's been here enough that pretty much everybody knows and likes her. She'll dance with anyone but that's all she does. Dance. I saw some guy try to get handsy with her once and before Rif – he's the big bouncer dude watching the floor – could even get over there to help her, she had the guy's hand all twisted around and he was on his knees. It was awesome!" He stopped and threw Mike a serious look. "She's completely into you. Talks about you a lot. I just want you to know that she's okay here when you can't be." He paused and then added, "You know you're a lucky guy, right?"

Mike wasn't surprised by some of the infomation. I mean no one in their right mind touched El without permission, hell she was raised by a cop however the information that lingered was the taking about him, El mentioning that he was her boyfriend more than once seems strange, so why did she? It was something he was going to need to spend some time thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening at the club was passing too quickly for El's taste. She didn't realize what a pleasant relief it would be to have someone to spend her time with. Okay, especially someone she cared about, that made her feel special and safe, and that drew the eye of every woman in the bar but had eyes for her alone. Truthfully, it wouldn't have been the same with anyone but Mike. What exactly was going on here, she wondered, as she gave her head a tiny shake.

Mike didn't miss the motion or the fact that she was lost in thought. How could he? They were on the dance floor, close enough that he could feel every move she made and have the best view in the house as he watched her. He gave her the smile she knew he saved just for her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You okay, Ellie Bear? Something's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Just thinkin'."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

El snuggled closer to his chest and gave another little shake of her head. "Not yet, I guess."

"Okay. Do you want to listen?"

El raised her head so she could see his face. She could tell he was serious but his body language was relaxed and comfortable.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

He laughed and pulled her back against his chest, then laid his head against her hair.

"No, El." He said softly. "I want you to know I'm really glad you called me tonight. I came to rescue you as your friend and I always will, without fail. But I had no idea I would have such a good time."

He paused for a moment, waging an internal battle as to the wisdom of what he wanted to say.

"I talked to Blake and then to Jen. She's very nice by the way. Anyway, she told me that you talk about me a lot and that when you do you get this goofy little smile on your face. I told her she must be thinking of someone else, but she insisted it was you."

"I don't do goofy little smiles," El said quietly as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"I know, right? So I'm kind of confused. You seem to be happy with us being together when we're pretending and now you've convinced me that your enjoyment of this evening isn't an act. I may be setting myself up for ridicule, but being here with you is something I could definitely get used to. If El has "fake" feelings for Mike, why can't El have real feelings for Mike?"

And time stood still. But Mike Wheeler could be a very patient man.

The music changed to a slow song. El was still silent in his arms but she hadn't shut down, hadn't pulled back into herself like she usually did when asked to consider her feelings. Mike took her hands and pulled her tight against his chest.

They danced together, like they had practiced for hours. There was no denying the friendship they had built over the last few years made them more attuned, better able to communicate. El kept her eyes locked into the deep brown ones of Mike's, not letting herself think but only to react and respond to his body, his hands and his eyes. It seemed to last forever but ended much too soon. When the music stopped, he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"See, El. We could be great together. Why can't you see that?"

El pulled back and studied him. She started to speak but nothing came out. He watched her; amusement and fondness clear on his face. Her inability to speak gave him a masculine thrill and he finally came to her rescue by pulling her close and capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

********************************************************

When Mike had first arrived at the club, Troy was convinced that he was a match for El's passing fancy of a man. However, as the night went on he began to lose hope, if for no other reason than he couldn't get anywhere near El with Mike constantly wrapped around her. So, without any other options, he started to drink. Now, two plus hours later, he was past the point of making good decisions and just about ready to fall into the pit of very bad moves. The way he staggered toward them gave Mike plenty of time to prepare for his arrival.

"Heads up, ladybird," he stage whispered in El's direction. "Incoming."

Mike continued to dance as he swung El away from the approaching unsteady and emotional man. At the last minute Mike turned to face him, leaving El standing quietly just behind him.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?"

"You. You. You," he struggled again to continue, "are keeping me from the woman of my dreams and I want to stop you. Want you to. Want you. No! I want her."

He may have been trying to take a swing at Mike's head or just trying to remain standing, but suddenly Troy was down on one knee facing the wall and unable to get back into a standing position. El met Mike's gaze over the head of the lovesick, pathetic man and rolled her eyes before flashing him a grin.

"Come on Troy," she said gently. "Time for this party to be over."

Apologies were offered and accepted, handshakes shared and even a few hugs exchanged as the group broke up and headed their separate ways. Nearly everyone mentioned to Mike that they hoped they would see him again, except, of course, Troy.

"Thankfully he'll be on a plane headed for Texas before his hangover is even gone." Blake said under his breath as he shook Mike's hand. "Hope this won't prevent you from joining us another time. El's always welcome to hang out with us until you can, but it's obvious she has a better time when you're here."

Mike shook his hand and thanked him one final time before turning to El. "Did you bring a coat?" He asked as he shrugged into his own.

"Oh, yeah. Hang on." He watched as she reached to the bottom of a pile of coats. She pulled one out and slipped it on. And he was speechless.

The coat was a scruffy looking gray hoodie. Across the front of it in faded red lettering read Northeastern University.

She looked up and saw the incredulous look on his face but only gave a small shrug and tiny smile.

"Nice hoodie El. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh thanks, I borrowed it from a friend." she replied with a wink. 

He smirked at her briefly before taking her hand and leading her toward the door. They both turned back and waved at the gang before passing under the exit sign.

"Hey, I've spent a lot of time looking for that hoodie. Did you think I wouldn't notice it was gone?"

"No. Well, you left it in my car and I just started wearing it. It's no big deal, Mike. You can have it back if you want it."

"Does it still smell like me?" His voice was soft, without his usual teasing tone and she turned her face into the hood and took a deep breath. "Yeah, it does."

A brilliant smile spread across his face at the same time El realized what she had just said. Her eyes opened wide and she started to stammer but he held up his hand.

"No, don't." He laughed gently. "Nothing you say will change what you just admitted. Leave it alone or you'll make it worse. Point Mike. You wear my hoodie because it smells like me. And you like it."

He paused and continued to smile at her before shaking his head. "If it makes you feel any better, seeing you in my shirt is making me crazy. So, I guess we're even."

The evening air was cool and they walked in silence toward the valet station still holding hands. Mike suddenly changed direction and pulled El toward the park. She was too relaxed to argue. They walked in silence, deep in thought but aware things were somehow different.

"So, why did you wear my scuzzy old shirt to the club anyway?"

After a brief hesitation, El decided the truth wasn't going to get her into any more trouble, so she told him.

"The worst part about clubbing alone or when it's just me and Max, is the last 30 minutes before closing. All the guys decide they need to hurry and find a warm body to take home with them. I hate dealing with a bunch of stupid drunks. Well, one day I ended up here without a coat and had this one in the car. When I put it on at the end of the evening, everything changed. Nobody hassled me and I left without any problems at all. Since then I always wear it and it works every time. I shouldn't have taken it from you though. I'm sorry. You can have it back when I get home." Her expression was genuine and a little shy.

"No thanks," he replied with a laugh. "I think it's doing a great service where it is. I'll rest easier knowing you're making it home okay. And just to show you how much I care, I'll take it home and wear it whenever you want so it still smells like me," he teased.

When they reached the lake, Mike sat down with El next to him and, then reached over and tapped his fingers gently on El's shoes. He knew her feet had to be tired and sore after hours of dancing in extreme heels. Without comment she lifted one foot then the other so he could ease them off her feet and then sighed deeply. "Oh, that's so much better," she groaned. She gave him a genuine smile and murmured, "Thanks, Mike ."

They continued to sit for a bit watching the moonlight reflect off the ripples on the lake. Mike wrapped his arm round El and rested his face on her hair. He was cataloging her reactions, constantly aware of her. When they were together he read her signals, watched her tells, gauged her moods and predicted her next move. It was part of what made their friendship so special. Tonight, she was relaxed and comfortable in his arms. He didn't want this to end but knew that if he missed this chance, tomorrow she would act as if nothing had happened, that they were still best friends-nothing more.

Mike Wheeler wanted something more and he was willing to experience some discomfort to get it. He kissed her hair gently which caused El to glance up at him with her beautiful doe eyes and he knew this was it. With just a little sigh he kissed her. This wasn't Mike kissing El to ward off Troy. This was Mike kissing El, the woman that took his breath away and exasperated him like no other ever had. This was the woman he would die for but wanted to spend a long life with. This was his El and he wanted her to know how he felt about her once and for all.

She let him kiss her, opened her lips to his, kissed him back and actively pulled her body close to his. He could feel her panting as she pulled away slightly and moaned against his chest. And then, just as he knew she would, she tensed and tried to push him away. It was hesitant, nothing like what she would have done if it were what she really wanted. She was resigned and even sad. But he was ready. He continued to hold her, not letting any space come between their bodies, not letting her slip away and it startled her. She tried to speak but he cut her off, his voice serious.

"No. El, no. I'm not going to stop. I've been kissing you all night and there is no reason I can't continue. I want to keep kissing you and it seems you have been enjoying it, if the way you've kissed me back is any indication."

"You have not been kissing me, Mike. My fake boyfriend has been kissing me, no matter what you say it's not the same."

"El, I don't really care how you try to spin it. I know that I want to continue to hold you in my arms and kiss you until neither of us can breathe."

She tried to struggle out of his grasp and put some distance between them, but he continued to hold her close.

"Mike ," she said, her voice rising in frustration. "We are friends, the best of friends, remember? You're here tonight helping me out. We can't be in a relationship."

"Ha! There, you said the r word, I didn't. Newsflash. Like it or not our thing that we keep pretending doesn't exist, is a relationship and we're in it. At least I know I am."

Mike lowered his voice and put his hand gently against her face, making her meet his gaze, "We've been making out all night. Why is this suddenly different?"

"Because, if we're not faking it, then it would be real, and it can't be real." El's voice had dropped in pitch and was much softer. She was pleading.

"It is real, El. You can deny it all you want. But I know, that you know, that I fell for you a long time ago. Just because we don't say it out loud doesn't change anything. I think you have feelings for me too. I happen to believe that we can have an amazing relationship outside of our friendship. El, please give it a chance. The guys wouldn't care, if anything they would be happy for us you know that". 

El couldn't quite hide the tiny smile that formed on her lips. She dropped her head heavily against his chest and groaned in frustration. "You reckon they would be cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean to quote Dustin directly why don't you guys just get together and save us from watching you eye bone each other all the time."

That brought her head up off his chest to meet his eyes with a chuckle. Then she grew serious again.

"Mike, I won't do anything that might damage the us we have now. Even if I wanted a relationship with you, just hypothetically, I would be afraid that I would end up without you altogether. I can't let that happen, Mike. I can't lose you."

Mike held her gaze for what seemed like forever and then bent his head to take her lips with his own. His hands moved to cradle the back of her head, and he stepped closer, moving her gently until her back rested against the wall.

"Okay. If I can't convince you tonight to change your mind, then we go back to what we've always been. It will kill me. I'll be frustrated and sad. But I promise it won't change how we are together or the friendship we have. We have proven over the last three years that we can hang out together with feelings for each other. We do it every day. This isn't any different, except now we have admitted them."

How long they sat cuddling together was never clear when they looked back later, but eventually Mike noticed that El was shivering.

"Well?"

She took a long, deep, shuddering breath. "Okay. Tonight is off the record. Vegas night. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Take me home Mike." It was little more than a whisper.

"Take you home or drive you home?"

"I don't know. Let's just go and do what we do best. Wing it."

And then he leaned back and started to laugh. And once he started he couldn't stop. Slowly, El felt herself relax and it felt so good to join in.

********************************************************

It was the very wee hours of the morning and they were lying together on the couch. She was dressed in a pair of his old sweats, that she had to hold onto when she stood up, and a bright red D&D shirt. He was wearing a star wars shirt and a pair of navy board shorts. The TV was showing a movie but the sound was muted. There was a comfortable litter of empty beer bottles and ice cream bowls on the coffee table. The huge bowl of popcorn they'd shared was on the floor surrounded by kernels they'd thrown around the room during an impromptu popcorn fight. They were tired to the point of silliness but neither wanted the night to end.

Mike tugged on her arm pulling her closer. Her eyes were so heavy she knew she would lose the battle to sleep very soon. But when he kissed her again, pressed his lips gently against hers for the hundredth time, the thousandth time, she still felt a flutter in her belly and a quickening of her pulse. She smiled into the kiss and returned it with pleasure. She was consumed by it, consumed by him, his warmth, his scent, his gentle touch. When he spoke she was startled and opened her eyes.

"It's starting to get light, El."

Their eyes met. Each could see the emotion of the evening etched on their faces. Tousled hair, swollen lips, tired eyes. And smiles.

"Do you think I'll turn into a pumpkin when the sun comes up?" she asked him as she laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat- her new favorite activity.

"No pumpkins. You'll always be a princess to me. But if you want me to take you home, now's the time. I think I need an hour to run and then a good day's sleep. How bout you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Then after a deep sigh she added, "Are we good, Mike?" Suddenly she felt very tired.

"Yep." He gave her a weak smile and then spoke as though he was reading a script. "We decided not to decide. We are what we are with no closed doors; all options are still on the table. We're going to see what happens with no repercussions from tonight." After a deep breath he continued, this time stroking her hair.

"It may not be exactly the outcome I wanted, but it's way better than it might have been. I'm hopeful, El. I'm not giving up and I'm not going to leave you. I promise I'll try to be patient. But you know I want more, just don't forget that alright?"

"It's a deal, Mike ," she said quietly and then her lips found his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe and thanks for reading. As always appreciate your feedback.


End file.
